Webbing take-up devices are known in which a pinion for rotating a spool in a take-up direction in a vehicle emergency is disposed at the outer circumferential side of a shaft portion of a lock base fixed to a torsion shaft (for example, see Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2012-509808). In such webbing take-up devices, in order to suppress the axial direction length of the device, a portion where the torsion shaft is fitted into the shaft portion of the lock base may overlap with the pinion at an axial direction position of the device.